


take care of each other

by luckycharmz



Series: season ten compliant [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x06, Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Ian Gallagher Takes Care of Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Season/Series 10, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Ian and Mickey take care of each other.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: season ten compliant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668349
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	take care of each other

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this](https://i.ibb.co/ZMHDZw9/2-ADDC4-E1-EA0-A-4-E2-E-9009-1050-B8-FA1-C78.jpg) deleted scene :)

Ian finishes telling Mickey about his night with Paula. The meat she put on his crotch and the rabid dog she would've let loose on him had he not agreed to follow her fucked up rules. Mickey fumes, heat radiating off him at the the thought of her _-anyone_ hurting Ian. So Mickey holds him close and tells him they’ll figure it out if it’s the last thing they ever do. He lets Ian cry and shake wordlessly before placing a kiss on his head. Comforting him the way he knows Ian needs.

Blissful moments pass as they watch each other silently. Committing each other’s faces to their minds all over again; freckles, scars, marks. Ian’s thumb brushes over Mickey’s scab, it hurts him to see Mickey’s hurt so he gets out of bed, tugging Mickey along.

“What the hell are you doing?” Mickey mumbles, rubbing his eye as Ian brings him into the washroom and tells him to sit on the seat. 

“Taking care of you,” he says without a beat. Mickey’s heart soars, he can feel it fly out his fucking chest or something at the way Ian says it with such ease. He watches as he fishes through a drawer for cotton and then the shelf for peroxide. Ian places them both on the sink, eyes shifting to Mickey whose face is srunched up.

“Said I was fine, Gallagher.” But he makes no means to move, the sight of Ian looking so worked up over such a small thing makes his body go warm. 

“We figured out you were full of crap a long time ago, remember?” He smirks and gets the cotton wet before dabbing it over his forhead scab.

“Rather be full of you.” He grins but doesn’t move his hands because Ian only gives him an unimpressed look. Tough fucking crowd. “Christ,” he hisses, eyebrows knitting together and Ian can’t help but think how cute he fucking looks. 

“Sorry.”

A comfortable silence passes, Ian patching Mickey up and Mickey just watching quietly. “Bet you were some badass EMT, man.” His eyes shift up and he figures he said something right for the watery look in Ian's eyes. 

“Felt good to have a purpose, to be good at something.” His mind goes back to those days. When he was able to help those alike, mentally and physically. People like him. 

“Shut up, you were always good at everything. Used to run miles without complaining, school, baseball, talking to people. Hell, you take care of your siblings everyday.”

Mickey doesn't know when Ian's hands dropped and his mouth fell ajar but he figures it couldn’t have been long. “I dont know what I'd do without you, Mick.” He swallows, leaning down to kiss Mickey’s head.

Mickey stands with a dopey grin, he feels carefree in this moment. He’s never felt fucking happier as he snakes his arms around Ian’s waist. “We’re here now.” Is all Mickey needs to whisper in the space between them before closing the distance. 

Ian’s hands cup Mickey’s face gently. “Got the world in my hands,” he murmurs over his lips before kissing him again. Mickey would call him out on that but the thing is, he doesn’t fucking want to. 

He’ll take care of Ian and then Ian will take of him. They’ll laugh and fight, push each other’s buttons just to pull each other back closer. It’s a cycle he can get fucking used to as long as it’s them.


End file.
